The Story of Kick
by bubblegum Cupcakes
Summary: How did Kim manage to make Jack fall in love with her?Using the power of friendship and jealousy of course.Watch Kim and her friends,G and V,help Kim get the guy of her dreams! TWO-SHOT
1. Jealousy is Sweet

**Hi guys! My name is frozenivy and this is one of my first fanfics so enjoy and review,even if you like it or not hehe ;D  
_**

_Kim's POV_

I now have the best boyfriend in the world.

Jack Anderson!

He has brown hair,chocolate eyes that could hypnotise you,and he is amazing at karate.

I have yet to thank all my friends into helping me get Jack.

And now,I'm gonna tell you my story.

* * *

_1 week ago_

* * *

_I was just walking into school when suddenly my best friend Jack comes running up to me saying,"Kim,I need advice,''.''What for?''I asked."I need advice to get this girl I've liked ever since I saw her near Jerry's new locker.I have liked her ever since!''_

_My heart felt like it dropped into my stomach.I felt like crying and telling Jack that I was the one for him,but he likes that girl so I want to help him,even if I now have a deep hole in my chest._

_I smiled my big fake smile and said as cheerfully as I could,"Sure!What does she look like?''"Well,she has long brown hair,brown eyes and a beautiful smile,"he sounded really familiar..._

_"Do you know her name?'' I asked,hoping it wouldn't be her._

_"Her name is Grace!'' he God._

_If you don't know who she is,Grace is a kicked me off the team just because I was always in the spotlight.I've hated her ever since,and to make it worse,DONNA TOBIN is her best friend._

_"Earth to Kim?"Jack waved his hands in front of my face and I realized that I zoned out.I never told Jack or the guys that I hate Grace and she hates me._

_"Huh?"Was all I said."Is there something wrong Jack?"I asked._

_Jack turned around and I realized that when I zoned out I was looking at Brad Wolfe."Why were you staring at Brad Wolfe?"he asked._

_"Oh nothing..."I said and I stared at him again.I decided that I could make Jack jealous by pretending that I had a crush on Brad.  
I guess it worked because now Jack was looking at Brad with something in his ._

_"Umm...Kim,can you help me get Grace?" he asked."Oh yeah! Sure!"I replied,still looking at Brad in a "dreamy" I could tell Jack was fuming._

_"KIIIIMMMM..."he said angrily."Fine!Just give her chocolate or something!"I replied Jack was really getting on my nerves."Okaaayyyy,"Jack said,knowing that he clearly pissed me then walked away so I went to my two best friends,Genevieve and Vivian._

_"Hey,"I said to them glumly."What's wrong Kimmers?"asked G."Jack likes Grace,"I said,then I burst into tears."Aww Kim!Don't worry we'll help you get Jack's heart and then he'll realise how much he actually likes you!"said we huddled up together to create a master plan._

* * *

_Jack's POV_

_After I talked to Kim I went up to Eddie,Milton and Jerry."Guys,do you know what's up with Kim?I asked her for advice to get Grace and she seemed more interested staring Brad Wolfe than talking to me..."I trailed off."WHAT!"The three boys said."Why are you trying to get Grace!?I mean like,that's gonna ruin our whole plan!"cried Milton angrily."What plan?"I asked,confused as Jerry."Oh,n-nothing!"Eddie stammered,and Milton pulled Jerry and Eddie to the side to talk about some,plan?_

_I heard them saying,"Kim","Jack","heartbroken","plan ruined!", and "really,it had to be Grace,what the hell?!" in angry they were whispering,I turned around to see Kim crying and Genevieve and Vivian comforting her with looks that said "I'm-gonna-kill-whoever-made-my-bestie-cry" face.I think I had something to do with Kim,crying,and I felt really guilty._

* * *

_Kim's POV_

_In geometry class,I couldn't concentrate and I kept thinking about G and V's plan.V told me that Brad was he cousin,so she was going to ask Brad to pretend to be my "boyfriend'.That would make Jack reeeeaaaaallyyy jealous.G also asked the guys to help us by making Jack jealous and saying that me and Brad would look soo cute together._

_I can't wait for it to happen,but what if Jack finds out the plan?I wonder if he's still gonna be my best friend after.I can't help but feel queasy about it,yet i'm so happy my friends are helping me._

* * *

_Jack's POV_

_In geometry class,Kim kept zoning out,like she was thinking about something.I tried to pass her notes,but she didn't notice.I wonder what's wrong with her..._

_I couldn't help staring at her through the whole ,mocha brown eyes,her beautiful,honey blonde hair down and her bangs in a waterfall ,i'm a guy and i know what kind of braid that is._

_I get this wierd,tingly feeling when i'm with her.I don't know what it is,but I see her from a different side now,more beautiful than she was before (now don't get me wrong,she's very beautiful)and I feel like I want to be more than 's killing me to know what that feeling is!_

* * *

_NEXT DAY_

* * *

_Kim's POV_

_I woke up with a spring in my step and-okay,no need to do that._

_I woke up happy anyways,because our plan is going to be in action!_

_I turned on my radio and i started dancing.I've gotten much better at dancing now!_

_I took off my pajamas and put on a blue vest with a red and navy crop top that goes off I put on blue leggings and a stripey skirt that was a little above my knees._

_After that I put on my rainbow bracelet and a locket that my grandma gave me (RIP GRANDMA)._

_I wanted to look extra cute for Jack but also for Brad my "boyfriend",hehe!So I put on pink eyeshadow,mascara,foundation and a pretty pink lipstick!_

_I went downstairs and grabbed a Granny Smith apple(hehe)before putting on red ballet flats and went out the door._

_I was halfway to school when Jack spotted me and skate towards me in his skateboard."Hey Jack,"I greeted."Hey...woah."He stopped to check me out."Y-you..look extra preeetttyy*ahem*pretty today Kim,"he said attempting to make himself sound didn't work."Thanks,"I said,and I blushed."You trying to impress someone?"he asked.I could sense a hint of jealous in his for the plan to take action!_

_"Umm...yeah actually!"I said believed me."And who might that be?"he leaned in curiously.I laughed and pushed him away."Weeeelll..."I started."I'm trying to impress... 's my boyfriend asked me out yesterday!"I squealed in happiness._

* * *

_Jack's POV_

_I felt so pissed and KIM!? REALLY!_

_I kept my cool and said,"Wow,didn't see that anyways,I'm glad your happy."I could hear my own jealousy in my voice but I was glad she didn't notice or else she will know that I might have a teeeeeeny tinyyy-OK FINE I HAVE A GIGANTIC CRUSH ON KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD AND NOW SHE IS WITH BRD WOLFE!I FEEL LIKE PUNCHING A WALL RIGHT 'S KILLING ME ALREADY AND SHE JUST TOLD ME 5 MINUTES AGO._

_We eventually reached school and said bye to me then ran to her friends Genevieve and Vivian, or "G and V",she calls them.I walked up to the guys and they were smirking at ...dunno why,but...whatever."Hey Jack,"they said."did you hear the news?""What news?"I asked."Brad and Kim are dating!"they ,wonder where they heard that."Yeah I told me while we were walking to school."I said."And she looked pretty cute today too..."I was gonna add that but I knew that they were gonna tease me about my crush on Kim._

_"They look pretty good together,don't you think?"Jerry made me pretty mad,but I kept it in."Yeah,they do.."I said.I heard jealousy in my voice ,why does it keep coming out!?_

_The guys noticed it and they smirked at each other."Well,i'm gonna go now,so see ya guys,"said waved goodbye to ,Jerry said,"Hey look Jack,they're kissing!"_

_I turned around to see Kim against the wall and Brad kissing her passionately.I stared at them for about three seconds,until I finally knew what I had to do.I needed to win Kim Crawford's heart._

* * *

_Kim's POV_

_When we reached the school, I said bye to Jack and ran up to G and V excitedly."It's working!"I cried happily."The plan's working!"  
They both squealed in happiness."Tell us what happened when you guys were walking to school NOW!"_

_"Ok,so well,he saw me and skate up to me on his skateboard and I greeted he was about to greet me when he noticed my cute outfit and he was checking me out!"_

_"Then he asked me who I was trying to impress and I said Brad,'cause he's my boyfriend now and I SWEAR I heard jealousy in his voice when he congratulated me!"_

_"EEEEKKK!" we girls near our lockers squealed too for no reason._

_When we stopped squealing,I asked V where Brad was."Oh here he is now,"a voice said behind was Brad and I hugged him.I whispered in his ear,"Thank you for helping me."He replied back with a,"no probs,anything to help one of my cousin's friends,"and a smile._

_"Ok!"said G's loud yet cheerful voice."Now,I want you guys to make out over.."she ran to a spot where Jack could see and Jerry Milton and Eddie would see the signal to tell Jack to turn around,"here!"She and Brad walked over to that spot."You ready Kim?"he asked."Yep,it's no problem kissing you 'cause I'm comfortable around you,"I Brad gently pushed me into the wall,his hands on either side of me and he started kissing of the corner of my eye I saw Jerry and Milton saying something to Jack and Jack turned around.I saw a clear view of his face and I saw something even a blind person could see in his face._

_Sweet,sweet..jealousy._


	2. Kim's Beach Bum

**Hey guys and gals! frozenivy here bringing you the next chapter of and don't forget to rate and review 3 u guys ;D**

* * *

**Jack's POV  
**I woke up with a new the plan to get Grace,I want Kim!(not in that way,i mean...awkward...)

I called the gang (including Julie (Milton's GF), Genevieve and Vivian) and asked them if they would like to go to the beach today and they said yes.I called Kim last.

The phone rang 4 times before she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim!"

"Oh hey Jack!"

"So I was wondering if you would like to go to the beach with us."

"Us?"

"Me,the gang and G and V."

"Ok,sure,what time?"

"How about..noon?"

"'Kay,sure."

"Oh,and Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't bring Brad with you."

"I make no promises,Jackie."

"Please Kimmy!"

"Jack!I'm bringing him now 'cause you called me Kimmy!"

"NO KIM!"

"Kim?"

Oh hung Brad's gonna be all over her at the beach and acting all "lovey dovey" and i'm gonna be in the water,watching them make out and i'm just gonna be plain jealous.

* * *

**Kim's POV**  
Ah,yes!

Jack invited the gang and also G and V (he also called me Kimmy so i'm gonna bring Brad too..hmmph.) to the beach at noon so that means I can finally wear this really cute (but not that slutty) two-piece halter top purple bikini that's been in my wardrobe for months!Jack is gonna drool over !

I packed all my stuff in a cute straw bag and wore a white t-shirt that had fringe at the bottom with navy shorts that had a high waist and buttons on it.I put on some waterproof makeup and got ready to go.

I called Brad to invite him to the beach too.

"Whassup',it's your man Brad!"

"Hey Brad,it's Kim."

" Kim."

" I was wondering if you could come to the beach with the gang..you know,for the plan?"

" G and V gonna be there?"

"Yeah they are.I asked Jack if you could come too and he said I could."

"Heh,I have a feeling you didn't really..you know..ask."

"Weeeelll...I didn't but he called me Kimmy and I snapped and-"

"Okay,okay,I get it..."

"Well can you also bring me to the beach,I have no ride and it's an advantage for me."

"Sure."

"Ok,bye!"

"See ya."

I hung up and I waited for minutes later,he arrived at my house.

"You look hot Kim."he said."Jack will be drooling!"

"Well wait till you see my bikini.I can't wait to see his face"I laughed.

**Jack's POV**

****I was one of the first to ,Jerry,Eddie,Rudy and Julie came 5 minutes later.

"Hey 's Kim?"

"Dunno,we all got a ride from Rudy."Jerry answered.

"Maybe she's not gonna come,"said spoke too soon.

When Eddie finished his sentence,a black Land Rover headed towards us then stopped at a came Genevieve and Vivian."Hey 's Kim?"I asked."She's coming out now,"replied Kim came out of the looked really sexy but i'm not gonna say that out loud!"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully."Hey Kim!" replied Milton and Rudy."Hey Kim!-and Brad.."I finished glumly."Hey dude!"he said."Hi Jack!"Kim she passed me,she whispered into my ear,"maybe if you didn't call me Kimmy,I wouldn't have bought him."then she smirked at my stunned face.

I picked a spot near Kim and we took out our beach towels and I put up a beach umbrella."Really Jack?"she asked."Brad was gonna go there.."

" can pick another spot 'cause this one's taken."I replied gave a frustrated groan and I smirked.

But she wiped off the smirk on my face when she took of her shirt and her was wearing a two-piece purple halter top bikini which complimented her curves and her nice butt.

"Like it Jackie?"she said when she noticed my stare.I didn't realize my mouth was hanging open when she closed it for me."'Cause you'll be seeing this for the rest of the day,"she was extremely close to me so I tried to kiss her,but she pulled back."Nuh uh Jackie,you naughty boy.I have a boyfriend!"She wiggled her butt at me and ran off to Brad,Genevieve and Vivian.

I swear,she is playing hard to get!

**Kim's POV**  
I ran off to the girls and Brad,leaving Jack wondering what the hell just happened.

"What happened over there?"asked G when I reached them."Playing hard to get,"I giggled."Nice job gurl!" said V.

"Ok,so back to the you were with Jack,G said that we had to play in the water,make out near Jack and stuff that couples do,"said Brad.

"Sounds easy enough,"I replied.I looked over to the guys playing beach volleyball."Wanna go play?"I asked."Sure,"we all said.

We had a great time playing beach were seperated into teams which was all girls and all girls won."Yay!"said Julie and we high fived each other.

After that we went into the water and the plan went on I went near Jack with Brad,we would start making out and Jack would sulk off (Well more like swim off.)and me and Brad would high five each other and laugh.

The day flied by,and soon enough it was made a bonfire and sat down on logs that formed a circle.

"Hey,let's sing some songs!"suggested Jerry."I have a guitar and Jack can play it."

"Ok,cool,"we all said.

"Do you know who's a really good singer?"asked G to exchanged glances and all said no."Kim!"cried G."How do you guys NOT KNOW?She sung in the school talent show!"I facepalmed.I never told the guys that I sung in the school talent show before,disguised.I called myself Bethany Wood.I won the talent show anyway,and left before people noticed that "Bethany Wood"wasn't in the school.

"No she didn't.."said Milton,left as confused as Jerry.

"Yeah she did!Except she was "Bethany Wood" and she left before people noticed she wasn't real!"said eyes went on me and I could feel my face getting hot."That was KIM?"said Eddie,surprised.V nodded."Kim,"Jack started."Why didn't you tell us?"

Oh God."...Yes..."I 's expression turned from surprised to plain hurt."Why didn't you tell us Kim?"he started."I mean,we're all your best friends!"

"It's because I was afraid that I wouldn't sing right and get myself embarrased!Do you know how long it would take you guys to forget if I messed up!?"I rambled.

Jerry and Eddie sniggered."Shes right,you know."and I gave them my famous Kim Crawford Death Glare (copyright of Kim lol).That shut them up.

"We wouldn't Kim!Well,minus Jerry and Eddie.."said Milton,Rudy and Jack.

"Well yeah..."I said,still full of doubt.

"Ok,enough of the drama!Kim,sing already!"said encouraged me.I gave him a peck on the lips(for the extra effect and it successfully made Jack jealous)

I sat down beside Jack and he started strumming on the guitar and adjusting the strings."Ok,i'm gonna sing the song I sang at the talent show,Had Me At Hello."Everyone whooped and I just smiled.I watched Jack and he gave me a reassuring I started to sing.

"_I can feel you coming from a mile away_

_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say"  
_

I looked at Jack,smiling warmly.

"_And you say so many of them like you don't have clue_

_That i'm signed,delivered with a stamp on you"  
_

Then Jack opened his mouth to sing._  
_

**"You don't have to try too hard**

**You already had my heart"  
**I started singing again.

"_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already in to_ you"I gave Jack a wink._  
_

G and V started singing with me.

"So,hold,hold,hold,hold me tight now

'cause i'm i'm,so good to go

Don't say,don't say good night you know

You had me at hello  
"_Ohhhhh_

_You don't have to try too hard  
_

_You already have my heart  
_

_Oh,oh,oh,oh_

_Hold me tight now  
_

_'Cause i'm so,so good to go  
_

_Don't say,don't say good night you know  
_

_You had me at hello-o"  
_

"Yay Kim you did it!"said G and V."Thanks!" I said.I hugged Jack tight.I got hugs and kisses on the cheek from everyone.I kissed Brad full on the lips and laughed.

**Jack's POV**  
Man,it kills me a bit inside whenever they kiss!I wish I could just take her away for even a second and kiss her.

that her away for a THAT"S IT!

I walked up to her (more like ran)."Hey Brad,can I steal Kim away for a second?I need to talk to her."I said.I swear,I saw Brad nod slightly at Kim and Kim gave him a wish-me-luck smile."Sure,"said Brad and he walked up to Genevieve and Vivian.I heard something like "it's working!" but i ignored it.

Me and Kim walked away from the bonfire."So what did you want to talk about?"asked Kim.I could I put this gently..?

"Why are you dating Brad?"I said stopped walking."What do you mean?"she asked."Why do you like Brad?I mean,I never heard you talking about him or anything and..."I trailed off.

**Kim's POV**

That made me would convince him that I "liked" Brad?I stated the obvious."Umm...he's cute and funny,he makes me laugh,he has a six pack..."Man,that's all of the obvious?

"And what about me?"Jack asked.I turned to look at had a look in his .

"Well...you make me happy when i'm sad,you know everything about me,you know when I lie and..."I trailed off.

"And?"he leaned closer to me.I turned away.

"Kim,look at me."he said softly.I obeyed,and I got hypnotised by his beautiful chocolate coloured eyes.

"And what?" he repeated."And...everything is perfect about you."I finished.

"It seems that you like a lot about me.."he said as he leaned closer. Now our bodies were touching,no space between us.

"But why did you pick him?"

I sighed and backed looked hurt.

"I'm sorry for asking such a stupid question Kim. I just...I feel jealous when I see you two together. Everyone always says how cute you two are together and stuff."he was kicking a small hill of sand on his feet.

"But what about Grace?"I asked,a bit confused about why he didn't like her anymore.

"I don't seemed pretty to me,but when you and Brad started dating,it seemed you were more beautiful than her."he confessed."I want to hold you close and kiss you,like you did with Brad."

He walked away,but then I ran up to him and kissed feeling I had felt before from jealousy to anger just drifted away,the air carrying it far kissed passionately for about 2 minutes until we had to come up for touched our foreheads together.

"What about Brad?"Jack suddenly asked,his hurt face on. Ok,time to spill the beans...

"It was a plan."I face turned from hurt to shock.I continued."Brad and Vivian are you asked for advice from me to get Grace,I was so heartbroken.I started crying and went to Genevieve and Vivian for help to get Vivian told me that she could ask Brad to pretend to be my "boyfriend"."

Jack was still he asked,"Did the guys know about this?"I nodded.

Then Jack starting jumping up and down like a really happy kid."YES!YES!" he cried."YES!"

Then he kissed me again and I immediately pulled apart for air.

"Let's go back now.I gotta tell everyone!"I said and then I ran."Wait for me!"Jack said.

* * *

"Guys,we have a big announcement to make," I started.

"Me and Kim are now together!"Jack finished.

**"YES FINALLY!"**everyone said altogether.

"Thanks guys for helping me,"I said to everyone.

"Thank you too guys,or else I wouldn't have come to my senses that I liked Kim!"

* * *

**hey guys!it's me frozenivy here and this is the end of my very first fanfic,TSOK! Please rate and review and add to your faves,hehe!  
**

**Now,the song that Kim sung was actually one of her songs from the movie she starred in, Girl vs. Monster. it's called Had Me At Hello (or Had Me Hello) and it's really good.I watched the movie and you should too ;D  
**

**Well this is the very end of the story so I hope you enjoyed !  
**


End file.
